fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fairfax Castle
Fairfax Castle is the biggest and most expensive property in Fable II. It is located in Fairfax Gardens and is the residence of Lord Lucien Fairfax, being named after his family. History Fairfax Castle was built on top on the former Bowerstone Manor, that once existed in Bowerstone North. It was built by the legendary alchemist, Leo Head who locked himself up in the castle for years. Eventually guards came in, but all they found was a dead old woman. Ownership of the castle next passed to someone only known as the Count. While the Count inhabited the castle, many people went missing and were never seen again and there were rumours of obscure and unholy rituals performed inside the castle. The castle was subsequently bought by the Fairfax family, whose kindness and nobility brought forth an era of prosperity for Bowerstone. The last occupant was Lucien Fairfax, who lived in the castle happily until his wife and daughter died of disease. He then spent his entire time in the castle's study, researching the Old Kingdom in hopes of finding a way of bringing them back. This is when Lucien learned of the Tattered Spire, and discovered he could make a wish if the Spire were to be rebuilt. In order to fully gain access to the Spire's power, Lucien would need to find "the Three", Heroes of Strength, Skill, and Will. Lucien eventually learned of The Hero of Bowerstone and their sister Rose, who were able to activate an Old Kingdom artifact; he believed that because of this, one of the two could be one of the Heroes, and thus invited them to the castle. After a test, he discovered that they weren't any of "the Three", but one of them could be "the Fourth", destined to stop him from using the Spire. As a result, he shot and killed Rose, and shot the Hero, who fell back and out a window, falling from the top of the tower to the town below. Thinking the Hero was dead, Lucien disappeared to begin rebuilding the Spire, leaving the castle unoccupied. Fable III During the 50 years that take place between Fable II and Fable III, the Hero of Bowerstone had become Monarch (King/Queen) of Albion and had rebuilt Castle Fairfax into Bowerstone Castle. After the Hero of Bowerstone had died, their first child, Logan, had taken over as King, watching over Albion and his younger sibling. After dethroning their brother, the new Monarch took residence in the Castle and made it his/her home once again. And after the Crawler's attack, the Hero stayed on as Monarch of Albion. Description In front of the Castle is the Fairfax Gardens where the majority of all traders in Albion circulate. At the end of the game, the Castle can purchased it for 1,000,000 gold. You can fast travel to the Throne Room once you own Fairfax Castle. On the west side of the castle is the dining room, with a staircase that leads down to the kitchens. On this side is also the library, which contains a Gargoyle and conceals the entrance to the Fairfax Tomb. On the east side of the castle there are two staircases leading up to the towers. The one on the South leads to the tallest tower, where Lucien’s study is and where Rose and the Hero were shot. The tower to the north is where the royal bedroom is. You'll also find the last silver key chest in the throne room. The chest requires all 50 silver keys and contains 50,000 gold. Castle Fairfax also contains a bed which causes the Hero to become younger, more attractive, and gives a health regeneration bonus. Once you purchase the castle, the title "Mayor" will become free from the Town Crier. The flags with the crown symbol in Fairfax Gardens and in the road to Fairfax Gardens in Bowerstone Market will remain blue if you are neutral, instead of becoming white if you are good or red if you are evil. It is also recommended to take an occasional walk through the whole of the castle, as there are random items in the chests and wardrobes. Stats Base value: 1,000,000 gold Stars: Address: Fairfax Gardens History: Built by the legendary alchemist Leo Head, the castle was subsequently bought by the Fairfax family, whose kindness and nobility brought forth an era of prosperity for Bowerstone. Its last occupant was the unfortunate Lord Lucien Fairfax, who disappeared some years ago. Bonuses: Health Regeneration, Health Bonus and Animal Magnetism. Notes: Other than it's five star rating, all effects can be faked with augmentations or potions. Trivia *There is a glitch you can use to get out of a balcony in Castle Fairfax so you can look around the houses in the scenery at the bottom. Just get 10 or more people to follow you, go to a balcony on the way to the study and eventually the crowd will push you off the balcony. *If you set Castle Fairfax as your marital home after buying it you may encounter a glitch where your spouse completely disappears, but your child still remains, and the daily budget still subtracts. *In the concept art and in the beginning cutscene of Fable II it seems that a portion of the walkway to the study is collapsed, and is covered by wooden planks, however, when the Hero of Bowerstone enters the castle, the hallway is in perfect condition. *When you and your spouse move into Castle Fairfax, your family can often be found outside the castle, rather than the inside. *Be prepared before buying the magnificent Castle Fairfax, for it will be attacked by bandits that you will have to fight before you can enjoy your home. Gallery CastleArt.jpg|Castle Fairfax FairfaxCastleThroneroom.jpg|Throne Room FairfaxWinter.jpg|Castle Fairfax in winter FairFax Castle.png|Fairfax Castle cinematic view ru:Замок_Фейрфакс Category:Houses Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Property